


Knights Abound

by GeekyStorytelling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/pseuds/GeekyStorytelling
Summary: Alex is just trying to get through her senior year. Go to class, go to rehearsal, go to sleep.Lucy? Well. She’s not having it.





	Knights Abound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikoNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/gifts).



> The pace moves quickly to accomplish what I want in the few amount of words I had. If I didn’t work full time+ this would have been turned into a much more elaborate and drawn out story. Alas, I hope you enjoy what I was able to create it is a bit angsty, a bit campy/silly, very gay and all meant in good spirit! Happy Holidays and New Year! -GS

On the first day of her senior year, Alex Danvers rolled over and weighed the pros and cons of going back to bed. One eye peeking open she stared forlornly at the family photo on her night stand.

Her senior year was not going to be what she wanted it to be; her father was no longer here and their plans for her future now did not matter in the slightest. They only thing keeping her going was the slightly shorter blonde in the frame, Kara.

“Alex!” Kara yelled out as though summoned by Alex’s sheer thoughts, “We are going to be late on the first day. I’m going to warm up the car. Let’s go!” Her shout was punctuated by the slam of the door.

Alex groaned and rolled out of bed. She trudged through her morning rituals at a slightly elevated pace to appease her sister. Making her way downstairs, Alex avoided looking at the pictures hung in the hallway as though the reminders of who would be and would not be in the kitchen were to much to deal with in the early hours.

Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed the toast laid out for her, mumbled her thanks to her mom, and nearly threw herself out the door to put a halt to the incessant honking coming from the car.

“I don’t know why I let you drive,” Alex muttered after buckling her seatbelt in the passenger seat.

Kara raised her left eyebrow in response as she pulled away from their house. “I’m the only one who is ever awake enough in the morning to get us there in one piece.”

Alex frowned but did not rebuke her sister’s words. Rather, she stared out the window only stopping to dig, “Lena’s mannerisms are rubbing off on you.”

Kara huffed but did not respond.

Despite the chaos of the morning, they pulled into a parking lot that was still full of students getting themselves together for the day ahead. Kara turned off the car and Alex made to jump out but was caught by her sister’s hand on her wrist.

“I love you. Try and have a good day today.”

Alex mumbled a response and hightailed it out of the car knowing her sisters friends were waiting for the blonde to walk to class.

Kara shook her head, got her books together, and got out of the car. While she was doing this Lucy and Winn walked over to her with backpacks slung over their respective shoulders.

“Kara why does your sister tempt me so. Did you see her today? She is in a leather jacket again. And her hair. It is perfect. She dated Sawyer last year right? Or at least they had something. Why doesn’t she look at me. God, how will the play turn out if she won’t even look at me.” Lucy rambled on staring wistfully at Alex’s retreating back until she disappeared into the school. WIth a sigh, Lucy looked away to try and find commiseration from her friends.

Alone in the parking lot, Lucy furrowed her brows. “Kara? Winn?” she questioned only to spot her friends walking towards the building.

“Not cool!” She shouted after them and hurried to catch up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Will you quit it,” Alex complained as Lucy quickly hid the wooden sword behind her back as though the wood would disappear entirely if not in the foreground.

“Lane, I am not an idiot. Stop poking me with your stick.”

Snickers broke out amongst the cast none louder than Lucy herself whose slipped snort sent them all peeling into further chaos.

“Oh. My. God. Really Danvers,” Lucy enunciated with a breath after each word, “I can’t believe you set up the easiest joke.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yes Lane. Hilarious. Your juvenile sense of humor leaves a lot to be desired.”

With a dramatic gasp, Lucy held her hand to her heart, “ I’m wounded Alex. Doth needs no sword when thous words are sharper than any blade could ever be.” Her dramatic speech was made even more ridiculous when one took in the tin foil knight costume she was wearing.

A loud clap halted any further shenanigans. “Yes very good Lanealot, get into character. Big Danvers, don’t forget that you actually have to grow to like Baby Lane here...so try and do so on and off stage.” Cat Grant’s voice chided the two from her chair in the auditorium that overlooked the stage.

“Yeah, Big Danvers, you have to grow to like me.” Lucy stated in a sing-song voice.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Kara is paying for food after school today. She owes me for letting you get away with all of this.”

“Now don’t place blame Alex. You’ve been in drama all four years I know you are not as put off as you like to pretend to seem.” Lucy admonished.

“Whatever Lane.”

Cat watched the verbal volley between her two stars with a frown. About to break their banter, she was stopped by a tap on her shoulder. A frazzled blonde noticeable by wisps of hair sticking out of her ponytail and glasses sloping down her nose whispered to her. Cat nodded with a frown. “Well it must be your lucky day. I forgot I double booked with newspaper today so you all are free to go after you clean up here. Remember, the big rehearsal is tomorrow. Danvers and Lane, you will be rehearsing the kiss, so learn to make nice with each other. I don’t care how, but you have 24 hours.”

On that final note, Cat sauntered out of the auditorium leaving behind a half dressed motley crew of knights, princesses, peasants and half a dragon.

Lena Luthor dressed in the finest silk robes and adorned with the best plastic tiara a high school drama club budget affords was the first to break the silence, “You two need to get your shit together or we are all going to look like idiots next week.” And as though she took lessons straight from Cat herself, she left the group in a flourish with the rest of the cast following until only Alex and Lucy remained on the stage with at least an hours worth of props to store away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I don’t understand why you don’t like her Alex.” Kara stated looking up from the magazine she had been reading.

The silence of the room broken, Alex rolled onto her back and grunted looking up at the cheap stick on glow in the dark stars that have been on her ceiling since her freshman year of high school.

“She is nice! You just need to get to know her.” Kara continued not letting her sister’s lack of verbal response slow her diatribe.

Alex huffed and sat up so she could look at Kara camped out on her floor. “ When did I ever say that I thought she was mean? She’s fine Kara if a little too much like you in the annoy me endlessly department.”

Kara snorted. “Except I should hope you don’t look at me the way you look at her when she’s not looking.”

Alex flushed and immediately plopped backwards in her bed. “I don’t know what you are talking about Kara.”

The room stilled for a moment before the sounds of scuttled papers warned Alex to expect the imminent arrival of the giant puppy that is Kara. And with a plop, her sister landed on top of Alex who did nothing but groan and accept her fate.

“You know exactly what I am talking about Alex. Ever since Maggie left you have not been able to stop looking at Lucy. You pick on her worse than anyone else. And I know it was you who beat up Bobby Dray after he called her a slut during the whole James fiasco.”

Alex stretched out like a cat with her hands elongated and her back arched in an attempt to get out from her sister’s grasp. This only furthered Kara’s vice like grip around her midsection.

“So what if I beat up Bobby. He had it coming for a lot more than just calling Lucy a name. That guys a dirtbag.” Alex defended from her position under Kara.

Kara rolled over her sister, falling into the space between Alex and the wall. “Why don’t you just admit what’s going on ‘lex?”

Alex turned to face Kara. She bit her bottom lip as though to keep shut from responding to the question.

Kara’s gaze remained steadfast, the heightened emotions only broken when she poked Alex’s nose. “What’s going on with you?”

Alex sighed and closed her eyes, unwilling to look at Kara. “Lucy and I would never work. She is positively infuriating. She doesn’t take anything seriously.” Alex forced out with a near harrumph at the end of her statement.

Silence took over as they both considered Alex’s words. Kara took Alex’s hand into her own and squeezed. “I think Lucy takes more seriously then you give her credit for. I agree she does a lot of posturing but honestly I think she just doesn’t know how else to get your attention. I love you Alex but you can come off as a bit aloof to those who don’t know you.”

Alex snorted. “Thank Maggie for that.”

Kara squeezed Alex’s hand again. “That’s giving Sawyer far too much credit. Ever since dad left you have closed up. Even with me. I’m worried about you ‘lex.”

Alex stared at the wall behind Kara refusing to meet her sister’s gaze. The eggshell paint on the wall was beginning to crack but Alex had little motivation to refresh her room. “Finishing high school without dad here was never part of the plan. We get to talk to him, what? Like once every four months? We have no clue where he is or what he is doing with the Army. Is it so wrong of me that this makes me not want to get close to other people. Especially Lucy, who literally plans on joining the fucking Army!” Alex rambled her words growing sharper as the core of her feelings spilled.

“‘Alex you are allowed to be scared and worry about other people. You just can’t let it stop you from living your life. You only get to do high school once...unless you are Bobby Dray who will probably be doing it for 7 or so years.” Kara broke off with a chortle trying to alleviate some of the tension. “I don’t care if you date Lucy or not or anything like that. I just want you to be happy and not force yourself to stay away from people. Remember when I first came to live with you guys? I was 7 and convinced you all were going to die too. What was the point in trying to fit in and get to know you if you were going to go away too?”

Kara stopped with a sniff. She rubbed at her eyes with the side of her left arm and if her arm came away a bit wet well neither of the sisters paid it any mind.

“When the power went out and mom and dad weren’t here you came into my room, and crawled under the covers with me and held me while I cried. God Alex, if I didn’t open myself up to potentially getting hurt again I never would have you as the amazing sister that I do. I just don’t want you to miss out on something that could be great because your scared of things that might not even come to pass.”

And on that note, Kara pulled Alex into the best hug she could manage while laying down. Thankfully for the inches she had on her older sister, Kara bent forward to kiss the top of Alex’s head. “No matter what I am here for you Alex.”

Alex, silent throughout her sister’s words, lai her head on her sister’s shoulder. “I love you Kar.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You shall be safe fair Princess for I the famous Knight of Westerlane have come to rescue you!” Lucy proclaimed with one foot on top of a prop tree stump and her hands pointed towards the constructed castle tower that Lena looked down from.

The sounds of feet shuffling reverberated off the walls as a red and black paper macheted dragon shuffled in with clear cutouts for those underneath to be able to breathe.

From the audience, Cat turned to Kara, “Remind me to invest more money into costuming and props next time.”

“ROAR” cried the dragon with a voice that sounded suspiciously like Kara’s friend Winn.

Lucy moved towards the dragon with her wooden sword in front of her. “I shall slay you dragon so the fair princess will be able to once again live peacefully in her lands.”

Swinging the swords in a complicated figure eight Lucy tripped forward and poked the dragon.

“OW!” A voice from inside the dragon cried out. Lucy, hand now resting on the dragon and sword fallen to the floor, took a second to get her bearings.

“Alright Lane, it seems like you need more practice walking. Big Danvers, come out, let's rehearse your rescue attempt.”

Alex walked out onto the stage in a black painted tin foil knight suite with a wooden sword that had also been painted black. “Do not fret lovely lady. For I, the Dark Knight of Gothare, am here to rescue you.” And with that, Alex moved forward up the stage and dramatically posed for the audience. “The Knight of Westerlane is but an amateur in comparison to me; I shall show you what my years of noble service has taught me. Let me slay this beast for you so thou can be reunited with the Queen.”

Alex’s cocky tone and jovial sword play throughout her speech were a far cry from her usual standoffish behaviour. The confidence of the costume allowed her to strip away her self imposed isolation and truly take on the being of the Dark Knight of Gothare.

From her perch in the tower, Lena sighed. She looked out at the audience who nearly all remained enraptured with Alex as she moved into an assumed taekwondo stance with her sword.

Alex ran towards the dragon which hadn’t moved since Lucy;s earlier failed attack. As she ran, Alex proclaimed, “ Move beast, for I am the Dark Knight and shall not stand for the capture of the princess.”

Winn-the-dragon roared and began to move his head in a circle. The students controlling the midsection and tail got the memo a hair of a second late but then they too began to move the dragon.

As though summoned by the sheer intensity of the standoff, Lucy came back onto the stage and stood next to Alex. Smirking at her she said, “I see you were unable to slay the beast without me Dark Knight.”

“Do not fret Knight of Westerlane, I do not need your assistance in beheading this beast. I shall do so at once and be on my way back to Gothare.”

As they both slowly approached the dragon who continued to rise and fall in a circular pattern, Lucy and Alex traded jabs as the Knights of their respective lands.

“Thou are but a failed knight after the tumble thou took.”

“A failed knight! Ha! At least I dress like the noble knight I am. There’s no need to paint the finest metal.”

“Alas, paint I did. But thou shines brighter than the hilt of thous sword. All thine enemies are brought aware when thou comes.”

As the knights continued to insult one another, their attention laid not with the dragon or the princess but with each other. From her tower the princess muttered, “I am done waiting.” Lena walked down the tower steps and made it to the doorway. She shimmied behind the unsuspecting dragon who was busy watching the fireworks between Alex and Lucy.

Once Lena made it to the back of the stage where Eve dressed like a horse waited, she called back to the knights, “Thank you for the distraction knights. You can be on your way now.” And walked off stage with Eve-the-horse.

Lucy and Alex stared in bewilderment at Lena’s retreating figure. Winn-the-dragon, noticing their preoccupation, took advantage of the moment and advanced forward.

“ROAAAR” Winn-the-dragon cried as loud as the speaker in the suit allowed.

Alex and Lucy looked at each other before nodding in unison. They raised their swords and advanced. “How silly of you dragon to unite the two most feared knights of this realm.” Lucy proclaimed as she fell into step with Alex.

The two of them continued forward causing Winn-the-dragon to step backwards until eventually he was off the stage. The sound of falling paint cans and brooms aside, the knights celebrated their victory on stage.

“I was foolish to think I could defeat the beast without you.” Alex said regrettably as she looked at Lucy standing in center stage.

“As was I for not asking for your assistance with this quest from the start.” Lucy countered watching as Alex moved closer to her. Lucy reached out and took Alex’s hands into hers, both of their swords long forgotten on the stage after the celebration of the dragon’s defeat.

“I never want to quest again without you in my party.” Lucy spoke hopefully her natural voice now interwoven with the accent she uses for the Knight of Westerlane.

“You don’t have to,” Alex said looking down at Lucy’s lips. Her eyes a bit wide and cheeks sporting a fair blush that even the stage makeup is unable to hide. Leaning down Alex paused before she kissed and whispered for only Lucy to hear, “Are you sure?”

Looking up into Alex’s eyes, Lucy softly replied, “Alex, I’ve been sure for the last year,” before connecting their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara calls Eliza and Jeremiah mom and dad here because she got adopted at a much younger age than in canon. 
> 
> Also, I took a lot of creative liberty with the prompts I was given and meshed them all into what you read here. It wasn’t exactly what was wanted but I hope my secret santa enjoyed! The prompts I had to choose from were as follows:
> 
> First Prompt  
> Alex/Lucy (Director Danvers)  
> Knight-like AU where both Alex and Lucy are trying to save the same princess (please not a canon character) but keep failing or foiling the other's plans, butting heads and jokingly flirting (maybe an incidental kiss?), and eventually save the princess together, but have actually fallen in love with each other.
> 
> Second Prompt  
> Alex/Lucy (Director Danvers)  
> Angsty/hurt comfort. School-age young, paternal expectations and in her sister's shadow Lucy meets confident, outgoing but aloof Alex and gets her first shy dorky girl crush. Or if easier, angsty hurt/comfort, but happy ending canon Lucy forlornly supporting Alex's first w|w relationship from the sidelines


End file.
